


El niño de mamá

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, OC, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Historia de orígenes de Alastair Miracle, personaje de una partida de rol. Hecha principalmente para mis compas de mesa, pero sentíos libres de leer.
Kudos: 2





	El niño de mamá

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mom's boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104562) by [EskarinaSforza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza)



Sabía que tenía muchos talentos, pero uno de los mejores era lo bien que se le daba esconderse. Le ayudaba tener seis años, desde luego, cabía en cualquier lado, a veces se escondía en sitios y esperaba a que alguien del servicio pasase y le asustaba. Todo el mundo sabía que le gustaba jugar a eso, ósea que rara vez nadie se enfadaba con él por hacerlo. La gente del servicio le quería mucho, siempre le decían que era el señorito más bonito de todo el país y que les alegraba el corazón verlo. Su madre decía lo mismo, pero ahora estaba enferma y no podía verla. Su familia en general era de la misma opinión, salvo una persona. No importaba que hiciese, parecía que todo le molestaba de su presencia. Ahora estaba bastante asustado, porque se había atrevido a esconderse en su despacho para asustar a su secretario porque no sabía que ya había vuelto de la ciudad, no sabía como irse del sitio sin ser regañado. Cuando estaba a solas con él siempre le regañaba, pero después de meterse en un sitio en el que sabía que no debía estar le iba a castigar seguro. Su pequeño corazón latió con tanta fuerza por el miedo que temió ser descubierto por el sonido de sus latidos. Por suerte unas pisadas acompañaron a las de su padre. Desde su sitio a penas y pudo verlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era su tío. Su mera presencia le calmó, su padre nunca le pegaba cuando su tío estaba delante.

-Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en acoger a Alistair, tampoco el dinero es problema Jerome, pero su madre se está muriendo y tu estás planeando irte antes si quiera de que eso suceda, ¿qué va a pensar el pobre?

Alistair se tapó la boca con las dos manitas para no hacer ruido, sabía que su mamá estaba enferma y que los adultos no le estaban contando toda la verdad. Odiaba que no le contasen la verdad y le ocultasen cosas.

-Tampoco es que piense demasiado. Va a estar mejor contigo y con tu mujer que conmigo en Egipto, lo único que haría allí sería estorbarme, no es bueno para nada. 

-No digas eso, tu hijo es un dotado, y aunque no lo fuera sigue siendo tu hijo...

-¿Comparado con tu hija tiene algún tipo de poder? Me casé con una bruja esperando tener mejores resultados y ha heredado su cara, pero eso es totalmente inútil. Si fuese una niña al menos esa cara me serviría de algo cuando creciese, pero como hombre... Es un dotado con pocas capacidades, no parece muy listo y su única cualidad es ser bonito como una niña. Es una pena que el linaje de su madre haya dado tan triste fruto.

Fueron sus lágrimas al caer contra las manos que aun estaba usando para taparse la boca. Su tío estaba intentando defenderlo al tiempo que su padre se dedicaba a despreciarlo cada vez más. Cuando se puso a decir que fue culpa de su nacimiento que su madre se pusiese enferma y acabase muriendo no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo. Lo último que escuchó fue a su padre decir que estaba escondido como una rata, pero no quiso parar a escucharlo. Pese a las quejas del médico, corrió a la habitación de su madre.

Su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aunque la enfermedad le había quitado mucho de su pasado brillo Alistair se sentía más que contento de parecerse a ella. Se asomó con cuidado a la habitación, no quería despertarla si estaba durmiendo. Pero no lo estaba haciendo y al verlo su demacrado rostro se iluminó, por lo que sin pedir permiso escaló hacia la cama de su madre y se acurrucó contra ella.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando mi estrellita? -le preguntó con la voz áspera, destrozada por la tos.

-Padre... -se lo pensó un poco mejor, disgustar a su madre no iba a ayudarla saber que su padre había sido malo con él otra vez, quizás si descansaba tranquila podría curarse, por lo que negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó.

-Escúchame mi corazón -le dijo su madre mientras lo sostenía contra ella- No dejes que tu padre te diga lo contrario nunca, eres el niño más dulce del mundo y serás el hombre más guapo de todos, serás un gran hombre. Y cuando crezcas no le vas a permitir a nadie que te desprecie, porque vas a ser una persona muy fuerte capaz de proteger a otros, en eso no te vas a parecer a mi, ¿me lo prometes? -no dudó un segundo en hacerlo- También debes de prometerme que vas a ser bueno con tus tíos y vas a proteger siempre a Hester, aunque te diga que no lo necesita. Saben los poderes que rigen en universo que todos necesitamos que nos protejan, ¿me lo prometes?

Y Alastair también le prometió eso, pero ninguna de sus promesas sirvió para que su madre viviese dos días más. Al menos su madre no tuvo que vivir la vergüenza de ser enterrada con su esposo de viaje, aunque eso es algo que él no podía apreciar del todo. Por él su padre bien podría haberse ido meses antes y no habría marcado ninguna diferencia.

Para sorpresa de todos se volvió a despedir de su madre después del funeral, a pesar de ser tan pequeño estaba en el cuarto de los niños con Hester cuando la delicada y querida Grace se despidió de su hijo cuando ya llevaba muerta dos semanas. El tío de este se lo comunicó con cierta satisfacción al padre de este, como todos los méritos que iba haciendo el niño. 

Cumplió la promesa que le hizo a su madre con respecto a lo de no dejar que nadie le infravalorase nunca más. Y desde luego creció, cuando su padre le comunicó a los 16 que tenía la intención de llevarlo a sus viajes ya le sobrepasaba en estatura. Partió obediente de la casa de su tio con su padre para ser devuelto al mes siguiente; acostumbrado a verlo solamente en las raras ocasiones en las que iba a Inglaterra, Jerome Barnabas Miracle no descubrió hasta ese momento que su hijo no buscaba su aprobación y que él en general le importaba bastante poco. Le importaba lo suficiente para importunar, eso sí. Que encima estuviese usando los vínculos ganados con su madre para estar dentro de la Royal Society le enfermaba, era la única manera de que admitieran a un francés como él, si fuera por Alastair ni uno de sus descubrimientos saldría a la luz.

Estaba al borde de comenzar su educación universitaria cuando ya era de cara a la galería un experto en arte, a pesar de lo sucio que se sintió cuando felicitaron a su padre por sus magníficos conocimientos todo iba según su plan. Le habían enseñado que era bueno tener amigos hasta en el Infierno, pero se daba cuenta de que si su enemigo era un demonio era allí donde más los necesitaría. 

La belleza que tanto había despreciado su padre cuando era un niño le hacía llamar la atención entre todo el mundo, lejos de ser de estatura modesta destacaba entre la multitud. Sus maneras pulidas por sus tíos hacían que quienes se acercaban por su aspecto quisiera quedarse. No había mejor joya entre todas las encontradas por Jerome Miracle que el hijo que dejó atrás, le solían decir. Se encontró con que dentro de la Royal Society era más suave, al menos lo trataba con respeto y Jerome se confió. Nunca había pensado en Alastair como alguien útil, pero se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

Quizás ni era necesario volver a casarse para tener un sucesor digno, pero prefería cubrirse las espaldas y por ello fue a por una bonita damita con una aun más bonita dote. Mucho más joven que él e inexperta en el mundo, cayó rendida ante sus historias de grandes descubrimientos, no fue difícil convencerla y cegarla del todo para que aceptase e hiciese que sus padres aceptasen la propuesta.

No tardó mucho en hacer de Evangeline su prometida y, meses después, su esposa. La vida parecía volverse a su favor, Alastair estaba en la universidad siendo poco problemático pero ganándose con su carisma el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros y pronto de las familias de estos y él tenía una esposa rica nueva. Jerome se confió demasiado, una persona tan rencorosa como él debería haber pensado en que algo debía haber heredado su hijo de él.

No es que no hubiese venido a la hora acordada. Al contrario, estaba sorprendentemente sobre la hora que dijo que iba a venir cuando escuchó los gritos. No era tan idiota como para no reconocer los gritos sexuales cuando los escuchaba, pero escucharlos desde su dormitorio fue lo que le hizo ir directamente hacia allí. No había servicio para recibirlo, eso era lo primero que debería haberle alertado. Pero, ¿los gritos? Su mujer era demasiado timida y recatada para ser la que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Habrían colado a una fulana a la habitación del maestro de la casa?

No es que no hubiesen cerrado la puerta con llave, es que ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Le costó solamente unos momentos reconocer con la cara transfigurada por la adoración y el placer a su esposa. La mirada de odio hacia el amante pasó de sorpresa absoluta en segundos, luego a incredulidad. Alastair la estaba tomando como si le perteneciese. Fue el primero en verlo y se detuvo con un suspiro de fastidio, segundos antes de que Evangeline se diese cuenta de la situación y Alastair la cubriese con la sábana con cuidado.

Se levantó de la cama sin ningún pudor a su desnudez mientras recogía sus ropas. Y le lanzaba una sonrisa a su padre. Entonces Jerome se dio cuenta, si decía algo él tenía más que perder que Alastair, sería el cornudo y, en caso de que hubiese algún hijo en camino, siempre se diría que podría ser suyo. 

Se fue hacia su despacho aun impactado y se encontró con que Alastair le siguió una vez se hubo vestido. Se había tomado su tiempo, estaba impecable, el pequeño llorón que solía esconderse pro todas partes no tenía nada que ver al ángel caído que le miraba con sorna mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si la tocas y se va, sus padres retirarán todo el dinero, deberías haber leído mejor el contrato matrimonial si lo que querías era una fuente de fondos, siguen siendo de ella. En caso de escándalo volverá con sus padres. La de cosas que podrían pasar si Evangeline sufriese el mismo destino que la dulce Grace. No es tan guapa como ella, desde luego, pero es agradable. Y sobre todo, es muy cariñosa.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? Eres mi hijo, puede que te dejase con mi hermano, pero fue lo mejor para tu crianza.

-Siempre te agradeceré que me dejases con mis tíos, es lo mejor que has hecho nunca por mi. Pero lo cierto es que le hiciste cosas horribles a mi madre, cosas que ella se llevó a la tumba, claro... Una desgracia para ti que sea médium, ¿no te parece? Pobre viejo Jerome, se acaba de dar cuenta de que su hijo es superior a él en todos los aspectos... 

Sin decir mucho más se levantó tarareando una cancioncilla infantil dirigiéndose hacia la puerta alegremente mientras Jerome sentía un sudor frio comenzaba a empaparle la camisa. La sonrisa antes de irse se había quedado grabada en su mente, decían de su hijo que tenía un rostro angelical. No tenía dudas de que su mujer podría bien haber hecho un trato con el ángel caído para sacar a uno del infierno y buscar venganza.

Alastair, camino a la universidad, no podía dejar de sonreír encantadoramente haciendo sonrojar a todo el que le mirase. Ese sólo era el principio.


End file.
